


Who’s Gonna Save You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, Consensual Rough Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By A Foxes Song, Loving But Not Quite Stable, M/M, No abuse, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe prays he can be Ben’s anchor — without Ben taking Poe with him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Who’s Gonna Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Song Inspired
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Inspired by “Devil Side” by Foxes: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OhaiqV7nnrM

It’s not that Ben ever hurts him, but Poe can sense it. Not like Ben does, in the Force, but like he has a feeling that something is eating away at him from the inside out. Like there’s something living there inside Ben, hurting him. It’s something, Poe thinks, even as he traces patterns on Ben’s exposed skin (they’ve kriffed. It’s not the gentleness of making love, but something desperate, something that seems to be Ben begging to remember that he’s still sentient), that scares him thinking about it. That Ben can be so willing to try and save Poe from himself, have faith in him when Poe was a naive spice runner, but Poe can feel him slipping between his fingers.   
  
Sometimes he wonders if he has to run to Ben before Ben fades from him.   
  
Ben stirs. “Whatareyoudoing?” he mumbles. He’s clearly exhausted. Exhausted, and likely sore.   
  
“Looking after you.” Poe kisses him before reaching for the washcloth that they have for occasions like this, dipping it in the bowl of water and dabbing it on Ben’s skin, where there are bruises. He doesn’t like hurting Ben, even as he has a feeling that Ben wants to be hurt, as punishment for demons that aren’t his fault. He didn’t ask to suffer like this. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“A bit better,” Ben said. “Look — don’t feel like it’s your fault. You’re a loving partner, the most loving one that anyone could ask for. I love you. Don’t doubt that.”  
  
Poe lies against him. “Ben,” he says. “I love you too. And please — don’t ever think you deserve to be punished. You’re a good man. A wonderful man. And you deserve so much better than this.”  
  
Fingers. Fingers, trailing across Ben’s chest, across its strength, its gleaming pale skin. Poe’s struck by how small his hands look against Ben’s chest. A powerful man, who also needs someone to hold him.   
  
Poe just wishes that he didn’t have to see instances of Ben’s anger — not at him, but his frustration at trying to find answers that he can’t quite receive. He wishes that he didn’t have to see Ben hating himself, struggling with his monsters, feeling like he has to split into two Bens in a way — perfect Ben and bad Ben — when Poe loves him the way he is. Bad Ben and all.   
  
He wants to do more. If he was able to just take away Ben’s pain, he’d do it in an instant. But he knows he can’t. He’s not a god.   
  
The best he can do is be Ben’s anchor — and pray that Ben doesn’t take Poe with him.


End file.
